wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Instytut Wsparcia i Psychiartii im. Imperatora Ludzkości w Commorragh cz. 6
Wydaje mi się więc że brakuje Ci...wolności. - powiedział odziany w czarny płaszcz Lion, wciąż przypięty do ściany. - Pragniesz zmiany otoczenia, nowego powietrza, świeżej krwi. Być może nie jesteś zadowolony z kierunku które obrało twoje życie, ale to jest zrozumiałe. Niezdowolenie, depresja, toksyczny spadek własnej wartości, to częste. Wysunąłbym tezę że powodem twojego niezadowolenia jest praca a raczej nieprzyjazne środowisko jakim jesteś otoczony. Może spróbuj patrzeć na pozytywy, skupić się nieco na przyjemniejszych aspektach. Twoja poprzednia praca, nie była chyba tak dobra? - Byłem jednym z najbardziej szanowanych Niebian w całym Dominium, Gue'vesa. - powiedział nieco przybity Aun'Shi, przykuty naprzeciw ludzkiego niewolnika. - Taka tam praca za biurkiem. - kłócił się Lion. - Teraz poznajesz nowe istoty, dużo się ruszasz, trochę sobie walczysz. Bądźmy szczerzy, wy Tau wyglądacie dosyć mizernie. Akty przemocy domowej są chyba u was zgłaszane gdy nawalony ojciec sięga po Stacjonarnego Drona Strażniczego, bo tak gołymi rękoma to nikomu tak naprawdę nie wpierdoli... - Brałem udział w Obronie Fio'vash, gdzie własnoręcznie zabiłem kilkuset szalejących Orków. - powiedział spokojnie przyjaciel Farsighta. - Powaliłem jednego z kosmicznych piratów wbijajac mu włócznię w gardło. Rozpędziłem również wspaniałą Trzecią Sferę Ekspansji. Byłem więc dosyć...aktywny. - Aha a gdyby...- Lion zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Chwila...Trzecią Sferę Ekspansji? - Trzecią Sferę Ekspansji. - potwierdził Niebianin. - Tą w której Ci twoi Tau wbili się prosto w tereny które prawem krwi i Imperatora należały się ludzkości? - spytał lekko zdenerwowany Lion. Aun'Shi wziął głęboki oddech. Ten Gue'vesa mógł być kimś w rodzaju pomocnika mrocznej kobiety, jednak z całą pewnością wciąż miał w sercu sentyment dotyczący swojej ojczyzny. Było to do pewnego stopnia zrozumiałe. Niebianin nawilżył usta, gotów wykorzystać swój niesamowity talent krasomówczy by nawrócić mężczyznę na drogę Większego Dobra. - Perspektywa...- zaczął Niebianin. - SKOŃCZYLIŚMYYYYY! - zakrzyknął Lion. Drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem. Hellia wpadła do środka z sadystycznym uśmiechem na twarzy, trzymając w swojej prawej ręce naładowaną strzykawkę. - Zaczekajmy chwilę. - poprosił dyplomatycznie Aun'Shi, nim strzykawka wbiła mu się w szyję, a cała jej zawartość zawitała w jego ciele. - I jak poszło? - spytała Hellia, odpinając Niebianina, schylając się po jego ciało i zarzucając je sobie na ramię. - Był nieszczęśliwy bo miał za dużo czasu na rozmyślania. - stwierdził Lion, patrząc się kobiecie na tyłek. - No i za dobrze się odżywia. Jak nie walczy na Arenie to powinni kopać go po nerkach i serwować gówno na talerzu. Takie z dawką niebieskiego barwnika i braku godności, żeby poczuł się jak w domu. - Naprawdę? - powiedziała zdziwiona Wycha, odwracając się przodem do niewolnika, wciąż mając na ramieniu nieprzytomnego Niebianina. - Jego właścicielka powiedziała że rozpaczał nad ilością Tau zabitych na Arenach... - No tak, za mało ich było. - stwierdził Lion. - Jeśli chcecie poprawić mu humor, upewnijcie się że ilekroć walczy, na Arenie ginie co najmniej dwa razy więcej Tau. Albo nawet trzy razy więcej. Jak bardzo chciecie żeby był szczęsliwy, to przywiążcie go do słupa i zmuście żeby przez kilka godzin patrzył jak Marines rozsmarowują ich na ścianach Areny. Tak z góra trzy godziny, powinien być wtedy nieźle zmotywowany to pracy. - Jesteś pewien, Mon-Keigh? - spytała sceptycznie Hellia. - Nie wydaje mi się żeby mówił Ci coś takiego. - Hell - mężczyzna przerwał proces zwracania się do Mrocznej Eldarki jej imieniem gdy ta wycelowała w niego swoim ostrzem. - Pani..Kto tu jest psychiatrą? No właśnie. Poza tym znasz tych Tau, co nie? Nieobliczalni, tacy są najlepsi, tacy "ekspansywnie popierdoleni", szaleni. Niebieska morda, darcie pizdy na czole, podbija za dużo bo się drze, drze się bo za dużo podbija, zajmowanie planet do porzygu, co z tego że ma ich już zbyt wiele? A na dojebkę jeszcze wprowadzanie równości, tylko takiej z Niebianami na czele bo inaczej wypierdala do Enklaw. Skok w bok z rasą w którą nie powinna wchodzić w sojusz albo nawet z kilkoma na raz, co z tego że skończy się to przerobieniem cywili na szaszłyk? A te Pancerze Bojowe to w ogóle mają ognisty temperament. "Ale jak mnie nie zniesiesz kiedy jestem najbardziej opresywny to nie zasługujesz na mnie kiedy jestem najbardziej tolerancyjny" - ta kurwa tylko kiedy wy serio tolerancyjni jesteście, chyba tylko jak ktoś się do was przyłączy chociaż nie bo wtedy też pierdolicie o tym swoim Mniejszym Źle i wprowadzacie indoktrynacje, jebał was Russ w dupę cześć. - Czuję się przekonana. - stwierdziła Wycha, ruszając do wyjścia. - Chociaż nie powinnam. - A czujesz się równie przekonana żeby mnie rozwiązać? - spytał Lion. Wtedy jednak mężczyzna zobaczył ciągnącą się w salonie kolejkę. - Co ty tutaj właściwie robisz? - pytał Lion, którego głos był lekko zagłuszany przez noszoną przez siebie maskę przeciwgazową. - No właśnie nie wiem. - powiedział masywny Marine Zarazy. Spuchnięty wojownik Papy Nurgle'a siedział w kącie, z rozerwanym brzuchem otoczony kręgiem stworzonym z Amolu i leków na przeziębienie, którego nie był w stanie przekroczyć. - Znaczy, z tego co mi mówiono to ostatnio nie radzisz sobie na Arenie. - powiedział Lion. - W sensie, niby zabijasz ale nie czuć tej iskry. - No a jak ja mam pracować w takich warunkach?! - zakrzyknął Marine Zarazy. - Ja jestem strasznie nieogarnięty. Jak jeszcze trwała Wielka Krucjata to pomagałem przy przerabianiu Typhusa na Kosmicznego Marine, ale niechcący mi się kichnęło na jego Organ Larrmana. Nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem to mu go wszczepili. Potem jak w czasie Herezji lecieliśmy na Terrę to mi się palec omsknął i niechcący zaraziłem cały Legion jakimś wirusem, całe szczęście Motarion zadzwonił do Papy Nurgle'a bo byśmy tam wszyscy pozdychali. - Mówiąc szczerze to ja tak nie bardzo nadążam za tą opowieścią. - powiedział Lion. - Na mojej planecie uczyli nas o Herezji właściwie tyle że Horus był zły a Fulgrim to pizda, więc zapytam o coś innego. Jak w ogóle trafiłeś do Commorragh? - No nie wiem właśnie! - zakrzyknął wojownik. - W jednej chwili siedziałem sobie spokojnie w Ogrodzie i oglądałem jak Papa zarywa do Ishy. Świetny podryw, wzruszyłem się jak porównał jej oczy do raka prostaty i nafaszerował ją malarią. Isha zgrywała trochę niedostępną, ale na mnie by zadziałało. - Trzymaj się proszę histori. - poprosił Lion. - No więc sobie tak siedzę i oglądam ten romans. - kontynuował Marine Zarazy. - I nagle oblazły mnie muchy a potem jakieś Nurglęta a potem wyskoczył Motarion i zaczął krzyczeć "Co wy robicie na moim odludziu?!" no i potem tak jakby...no...znalazłem się w Commorragh. Znaczy, nie tylko ja, kilku innych nieogarniętych Marine też się pojawiło, ale oni chociaż udawali że to był jakiś rajd czy coś. No i ten, złapali mnie i zaciągnęli na Areny. - Na których nie bawisz się zbyt dobrze. - stwierdził Lion. - No przecież to jest jakaś porażka! - zakrzyknął Marine. - Mistrz Bestii mówił mi: "Znajdź inicjatywę, jesteś wartościowym członkiem zespołu" ale ja zawsze chciałem głosić słowo Ojca Chorób, a w czasie Igrzysk jest mało czasu żeby pogadać. Poza tym religia jest podobno dosyć kontrowersyjnym tematem ale ja jakoś żadnego konfliktu religijnego w Galaktyce nie widziałem. - Ten twój...Nurgle, to jest Bóg Chorób, tak? - spytał ostrożnie Lion. - Tak! - odpowiedział z entuzjazmem nieogarnięty Marine Zarazy. - A co, chcesz się nawrócić? - Nieeee, dzięki. - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Chodzi mi bardziej o...pewien aspekt. Nurgle to Bóg Chorób...ale i Zgnilizny? - Ooo tak. - odpowiedział starożytny wojownik. - Papa bardzo lubi zgniliznę. - No to pozabijaj tylu przeciwników na Arenie że nie nadążą ze sprzątaniem zwłok. - stwierdził Lion. - Trochę ich pognije. Im więcej ciał, tym więcej zgnilizny. - T...ty masz rację! - zakrzyknął uradowany Marine, wstając. - To takie cudowne. Znów czuję że żyje. Ohhh już widzę oczami wyobraźni te wszystkie mikroby, jakie będą wychodziły z pączkujących ciał martwych istot. Taaak! Gnijcie! Wchodźcie we mnie pyszne skurwysyny! - Okej, skończyliśmy! - zakrzyknął Lion a drzwi raz jeszcze otworzyły się z hukiem. - Świetnie się dzisiaj spisałeś, Mon-Keigh. - powiedziała Hellia, odkuwając swojego niewolnika. Po uwolnieniu mężczyzna natychmiast zaczął masować swoje ręce. Od jakiegoś czasu mógł poruszać się normalnie po mieszkaniu a nawet spać na jakiej tylko podłodze chciał, niemniej ilekroć ktoś pojawiał się w domu, Hellia natychmiast go skuwała. Nie mogła sobie w końcu pozwolić na plotki jakoby nie dręczyła swojego niewolnika 24 godziny na dobę, 7 dni w tygodniu. A że odkąd został "psychiatrą" przychodzi więcej gości, to i częściej zdarza mu się być przykutym. Też sobie wymyśliła biznes. Wycha zaczęła rozpowiadać o tym że znalazła rewolucyjnego Mon-Keigh, którego wytrenowała tak, że umiał rozwiązać każdy psychologiczny problem. Najczęściej wysyłano do niego niewolników i gladiatorów, którym miał kazać "wyjść ze strefy komfortu", nie dbając nawet czy naprawdę jakoś im pomagał czy nie. Od czasu do czasu przychodzili do niego również Mroczni Eldarzy, którzy w sumie sami rozwiązywali swoje problemy by opowiadaniu o nich. Było w tym coś smutnego. - Chcę zapłatę. - powiedział nagle Lion. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i oblizała usta. - Grzeeczny Chłopczyk. - powiedziała, schylając się nad nim. Mężczyzna sturlał się po podłodze, unikając pocałunku. - Mam na myśli prawdziwą zapłatę. - powiedział Lion, trzęsąc się lekko ze zdenerwowania. - Chcę dosta- Niewolnik nie zdołał dokończyć zdania. Bosa stopa Helli wylądowała na jego splocie słonecznym, boleśnie dociskając go do podłogi. - Posłuchaj mnie ty żałosny kawałku gówna. - powiedziała Wycha. Jej ekspresja twarzy zmieniła się nie do poznania. Jej wzrok był chłodny i zupełnie pozbawiony nawet cząstki czegoś, co można było nazwać dobrem. Jej twarz była wykrzywiona w grymasie absolutnej wściekłości. - Fakt że jeszcze żyjesz, jest największą zapłatą jaką możesz zyskać, rozumiesz? Myślisz że masz jeszcze prawo się czegokolwiek domagać? - T...trochę tak. - powiedział Lion, próbujący oddychać pod ciążarem ucisku Wychy. - S..spełniam swoją pracę, tak? - Nie wiem czy jesteś tak odważny, czy głupi. - powiedziała, delikatnie zmniejszając siłę nacisku. - Chociaż...w sumie chyba wiem. - Domagam się respektowania swojej ciężkiej pracy. - powiedział Lion. - Spełnij mój postulat, albo tą wieżą wstrząśnie strajk o jakim Ci się nie śniło. Gadałem już z elektrykiem jak montował mi radio, zatrzęsiemy tą budą! - E...elektryk? - spytała Hellia, zabierajac nogę z ciała Liona i łapiąc się za brzuch ze śmiechu. Zimno emanujące z jej oczu niemal znikło, zastąpione czymś na kształt sympatii do żałosnego robaka, jakim gwardzista był w jej mniemaniu. - Chyba kabel! Elektryk pracuje dla Wychów jako podwójny agent, donosi nam na temat aktywności buntowniczych niewolników. - To wyjaśnia dlaczego jest taki gruby mimo że nikogo tutaj praktycznie nie karmią. - powiedział Lion. Hellia starła sobie łzę śmiechu, która zaczęła lecieć po jej policzku. Nie śmiała się tak od czasu aż usłyszała o Kosmicznych Marines którzy wylądowali w Commorragh jakiś czas temu. - Pytam teraz z czystej ciekawości, Mon-Keigh. - powiedziała kobieta, wciąż patrząc z góry na leżącego mężczyznę. - Jakiej zapłaty właściwie oczekiwałeś? Lion przewrócił oczami. - Chciałem dostać niewolnicę. - powiedział cicho mężczyzna. - Tsssssoooo? - spytała zdziwiona kobieta, nachylając się nad człowiekiem. - Jak Pragnę Obciągnąć Vectowi, nie możesz mówić poważnie. - Mówię. - powiedział. - Dzielisz mieszkanie z dwoma pieknymi Wychami i chcesz jako zapłatę kolejną kobietę? - spytała Hellia. - Tylko taką ludzką. - odpowiedział. - Która nie będzie mi STAWAĆ NA SPLOCIE SŁONECZNYM ILEKROĆ O COŚ POPROSZĘ! - Albo się wydrzesz. - powiedziała Wycha, raz jeszcze stając mężczyźnie na splocie słonecznym. - Niewolnica niewolnika? To upokarzające. Wręcz okrutne. Straszne. Popieprzone. Kompletnie niemoralne nawet jak na standardy Drukharii. - Czyli to zrobisz? - spytał Lion. Kobieta zabrała nogę z klatki piersiowej mężczyzny. - I tak miałam iść na zakupy. - stwierdziła, poprawiając włosy. - Niech będzie, dostaniesz swoją zapłatę. Ale lepiej żeby to nie był element jakiejś większej intrygi. Lion kaszlnął i złapał trochę powietrza. - Nie jestem dość inteligentny żeby coś takiego wymyślić. - powiedział z całkowitą szczerością Lion. - Całe szczęście ja jestem. - wyszeptał głos, subtelnie przebijający się przez ścianę krzyku okalającą Commorragh. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Pokłosie Najazdu